supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:McGillicuddy
= McG ist in den Urlaub geflüchtet :) = :Dean: "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." McGillicuddy ein Supernatural Freak und ein riesiger Supernatural Fan. Gestoßen bin ich auf die Serie während der Ausstrahlung der 2. Staffel in Deutschland und naja... ich war sofort gepackt. Nicht so sehr die beiden Jungs :P aber dafür die Mythen, die Darstellung der Monster und auch die Musik waren Gründe dafür. Ich bin also froh, dass es dieses Wiki hier gibt und das wir Fans unser Wissen hier quasi austauschen :D Ich bin Ich Mögen tue ich unter anderem Road Trips alla Sam und Dean (mit nem Bierchen auf der Motorhaube sitzen und die Sterne beobachten), gute Musik (darunter Guns N' Roses, Billy Idol, Bachman Turner Overdrive, CCR, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Janis Joplin, Bob Seger, Sting, Kenny Rogers, Bon Jovi, ZZ Top, ACϟDC, Bad Company, Foreigner, REO Speedwagon u.v.a.) und natürlich auch das Bearbeiten an diesem Wiki hier :D :Dean: "Sie sind ein Zombie!" :Zombie: "Ich zahle Steuern, Mann." Lieblingscharaktere Good Guys Dean Winchester Pic.jpg|Dean Winchester|link=Dean Winchester Sam Winchester.jpeg|Sam Winchester|link=Sam Winchester Castiel Pic.jpg|Castiel|link=Castiel BobbySinger.jpg|Bobby Singer|link=Bobby Singer Rufus Turner01.jpg|Rufus Turner|link=Rufus Turner Erzengel Gabriel.jpeg|Gabriel|link=Gabriel JohnWinchester.jpg|John Winchester|link=John Winchester JoHarvelle.jpg|Jo Harvelle|link=Jo Harvelle Ellen Harvelle.jpg|Ellen Harvelle|link=Ellen Harvelle Ash2.jpg|Ash|link=Ash 300px-Balthazar.jpg|Balthazar|link=Balthazar Supernatural - Charlie Bradbury (Supernatural Season 8 Episode 20).png|Charlie Bradbury|link=Charlie Bradbury Supernatural-garth1.jpg|Garth Fitzgerald IV|link=Garth Fitzgerald IV Benny.jpg|Benny|link=Benny Lafitte 250xDeathpose.jpg|Tod|link=Tod Bad Guys :Lucifer: "Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite." :Dean: "Well, I'll alert the media!" Luzifer - Nick.jpg|Luzifer|link=Luzifer Rowena in We Happy Few.jpg|Rowena|link=Rowena Crowley Staffel 11.jpg|Crowley|link=Crowley Azazel Staffel 6.jpg|Azazel|link=Azazel Ruby2.jpg|Ruby|link=Ruby Bela Talbot.png|Bela|link=Bela Talbot Amara in der Kirche.JPG|Amara|link=Die Finsternis / Amara 300px-Meg.jpg|Meg|link=Meg (Dämon) Metatron Staffel 9.jpg|Metatron|link=Metatron Lieblingsstaffeln links nach rechts Supernatural Staffel 5 DVD Cover.jpg|Staffel 5|link=:Kategorie:Staffel 05 Supernatural Staffel 4 DVD Cover.jpg|Staffel 4|link=:Kategorie:Staffel 04 Supernatural Staffel 3 DVD Cover.jpg|Staffel 3|link=:Kategorie:Staffel 03 Supernatural Staffel 1 DVD Cover.jpg|Staffel 1|link=:Kategorie:Staffel 01 Supernatural Staffel 2 DVD Cover.jpg|Staffel 2|link=:Kategorie:Staffel 02 Supernatural Staffel 11 DVD Cover.jpg|Staffel 11|link=:Kategorie:Staffel 11 Supernatural Staffel 12 DVD Cover.jpg|Staffel 12|link=:Kategorie:Staffel 12 Supernatural Staffel 7 DVD Cover.jpg|Staffel 7|link=:Kategorie:Staffel 07 Supernatural Staffel 6 DVD Cover.jpg|Staffel 6|link=:Kategorie:Staffel 06 Supernatural Staffel 10 DVD Cover.jpg|Staffel 10|link=:Kategorie:Staffel 10 Supernatural Staffel 9 DVD Cover.jpg|Staffel 9|link=:Kategorie:Staffel 09 Supernatural Staffel 8 DVD Cover.jpg|Staffel 8|link=:Kategorie:Staffel 08 Folgen die ich gerne (wieder) anschaue Lieblingsfolgen sind hervorgehoben Staffel 1 *''Die Frau in Weiß'' *''Wendigo'' *''Tod im Wasser'' *''Phantom-Reisende'' *''Bloody Mary'' *''Hakenmann'' *''Zu Hause'' *''Asylum'' *''Vogelscheuche'' *''Der Wunderheiler'' *''Eine Hexe kehrt zurück'' *''Das Gemälde'' *''Der Wunder-Colt'' *''Teufelsfalle'' Staffel 2 *''Während ich starb...'' *''Alle lieben Clowns'' *''Spiel nicht mit toten Dingen'' *''Mörderburg'' *''Die üblichen Verdächtigen'' *''Kreuzung zur Hölle'' *''Croatoan'' *''Spielsachen'' *''Haus der Heiligen'' *''Unter einem schlechten Stern'' *''Tricks und Legenden'' *''Highway 41'' *''Hollywood Babylon'' *''Hinter Gittern'' *''Der Sturm bricht los (2)'' Staffel 3 *''Die glorreichen Sieben'' *''Den Kindern geht es gut'' *''Ein Unglück kommt selten allein'' *''Sin City'' *''Gute-Nacht-Geschichten'' *''Morgenröte'' *''Übernatürliche Weihnachten'' *''Hexenzauber'' *''Und täglich grüßt...'' *''Kriegsrecht'' *''Ewiges Leben'' *''Die Zeit läuft ab'' Staffel 4 *''Lazarus erhebt sich'' *''Die Zeugen'' *''Am Anfang war...'' *''Gelbfieber'' *''Der große Kürbis, Sam Winchester'' *''Wunschdenken'' *''Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast'' *''Himmel und Hölle'' *''Familiäre Überreste'' *''Der Tod macht Urlaub'' *''Teuflischer Engel'' *''Dieses Leben ist ätzend'' *''Das Monster am Ende des Buches'' *''Die Wiederkunft'' *''Luzifer erhebt sich'' Staffel 5 *''Mein Name ist Luzifer'' *''Endspiel'' *''Die falschen Götter'' *''Die Kinder sind unsere Zukunft'' *''Der seltsame Fall des Dean Winchester'' *''Wie im Himmel, so auf Erden'' *''Die echten Geisterjäger'' *''Die Hoffnung stirbt...'' *''Sam, durchgeknallt'' *''Die Engel wachen über Dich'' *''Blutiger Valentinstag'' *''Tote tragen keine Karos'' *''Sonnenfinsternis'' *''99 Probleme'' *''Kein Weg zurück'' *''Sein letzter Trick'' *''Der Teufel steckt im Detail'' *''Das Ende ist nah'' *''Schwanenlied'' Staffel 6 *''Immer Ärger mit Bobby'' *''Kleine grüne Männchen'' *''Der Tod wartet in Samarra'' *''Mannequin 3: Die Abrechnung'' *''Über uns nur der Himmel'' *''Ein tiefer Ozean voller Geheimnisse'' *''Sie leben mit dem Tod'' *''Nur ein Zeichen'' *''Die Erinnerung'' *''Der Mann, der zuviel wusste'' Staffel 7 *''Der Zorn Gottes'' *''Paartherapie'' *''Klonkrieger'' *''Patrick, Jane, Lilly, Dale?'' *''Zeit zu heiraten'' *''An der Schwelle'' *''Die Nacht der Abenteuer'' *''Vatertag'' *''Es... sind schon wieder Clowns'' *''Von schwarzen Schwänen'' *''Garths Welt – Party Zeit – Exzellent!'' *''Verblendung, Verliese und Drachen'' *''Das Überleben der Stärkeren'' Staffel 8 *''Southern Comfort'' *''Unverhoffte Begegnung'' *''Wie die Zeit vergeht'' *''Ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels'' *''Rückkehr der Titanen'' *''Auf Wiedersehen, Fremder'' *''Taxi Driver'' *''Das Lebenswerk'' *''Opfer'' Staffel 9 *''Ein Engel für Sam'' *''Der Himmel soll nicht warten'' *''Kopfsache'' *''Die erste Klinge'' *''Das große Fressen'' *''Jäger der verlorenen Klinge'' *''Abaddons Plan'' *''Meta-Fiktion'' *''König der Verdammten'' Staffel 10 *''Wiedergeburt'' *''Fan Fiction'' *''Hexensabbat'' *''Machtkämpfe'' *''Das Lied vom Henker'' *''Eine Frage des Glaubens'' *''Entscheidungen'' *''Das Buch der Verdammten'' *''Werther'' *''Der Himmel im Geiste'' *''Die Dunkle Macht'' *''Schicksal'' *''Finsternis'' Staffel 11 *''Die Leere der Finsternis'' *''Die Finsternis erblüht'' *''Baby'' *''Lizzie Borden'' *''Die Welt der Finsternis'' *''Das Ende der Finsternis'' *''Die Auferstehung der Finsternis'' *''Im Nebel'' *''Geisterhaus'' *''Die Rache der Finsternis'' *''Die Zitterer'' *''Nenn mich nicht Feigling'' *''Die Familie der Finsternis'' *''Ein ungleiches Bündnis'' *''Das Licht der Finsternis'' Staffel 12 *''Mamma Mia'' *''The Foundry'' *''American Nightmare'' *''Celebrating The Life Of Asa Fox'' *''Regarding Dean'' *''Stuck In The Middle (With You)'' *''Family Feud'' *''The Raid'' *''Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell'' *''Ladies Drink Free'' *''The Memory Remains'' *''Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes'' *''Who We Are'' Von mir erstellte Artikel Orte *Himmel *Hölle *Die Leere *Limbus *Crowleys Unterschlupf *Der Garten Eden *Waverly Hills Sanatorium Zauber & Rituale *Bodenweihe *Dämonen-Heilungsritual *Blutsegnungsritual *Dämonen-Tötungszauber *Hunde-Angriffszauber *Gälischer Vernichtungszauber *Illusionszauber *Astralprojektionszauber *Traum-Manipulationszauber *Hexen-Folterungszauber *Sklavenzauber *Schicksals-Manipulationszauber *Kainsmal-Entfernungszauber *Dämonenbeschwörung *Engelsbeschwörung *Luzifer-Beschwörungsritual *Wiederbelebungszauber *Sumerischer Heilungszauber *Schwächungszauber *Elfen-Verbannungszauber *Käfig-Projektionszauber Verschmelzung der ehemaligen Artikel Käfig-Projektion (von Castiel 41), Luzifer-Verbannungszauber (von Jinni16) und dem Luzifer-Beschwörungszauber *Paralysezauber *Chinesische Gedankenkontrolle *Hüllen-Zerfallzauber *Abstoßungszauber *Griechisches Totenerweckungsritual *Rücksendungszauber *Alter-Manipulationszauber *Tödlicher Würgezauber *Schwarze Magie der alten Welt *Rumänischer Tötungszauber *Erinnerungsfluch *Manifestation des Willens *Riss-Versieglungsritual Charaktere *Rowena *Kain *Olivette *Familie Styne *Jenna Nickerson *Ephraim *Cuthbert Sinclair *Lady Antonia Bevell *Lanie Greenfield *Ben Waters *Dana Keel *Richard Keel *Katie Keel *Mr. Giggles *Calvin Reidy *Alicia *Mick Davies *Hugo Moriarty *Lucas Kellinger *Letitia di Albioni *Schwester Agnes *Nadia *Familie Loughlin Schauspieler *Gracyn Shinyei *Yasmeene Ball *Samantha Isler Wesen und Monster *Rit Zien *Kalliope *Buruburu *Frau in Weiß *Pishtaco *Schreckgespenst *Grigori *Die Finsternis / Amara mit Unterstützung von Castiel 41, nach einer Update-Idee von Corny4life *Die Tollwütigen *Nachzehrer *Thinman *Erzengel *Cherub *Astaroth *Seelenverzehrer *Flüsterer *Myling *Kraken *Prinzen der Hölle *Versucherdämonen Objekte *Buch der Verdammten *Nadias Kodex *Werther Box *Das Wort Gottes *Silber *Busty Asian Beauties *Seelenbombe *Athame *Bundeslade *Das schwarze Grimoire Sigillen und Fallen *Sensenmannfalle *Keltische Monsterfalle *Seelenverzehrer-Tötungssigille *Engel-Unterdrückungssigille *Engel-Verbannungssigille *Engel-Sperrsigille *Engel-Machtminderungssigillen *Engel-Abschirmungssigille Sonstiges *Schöpfungsgeschichte *Großer Coven Episoden *Staffel 11 *Das Feuer der Finsternis *Die Leere der Finsternis *Die Finsternis erblüht *Baby *Lizzie Borden *Die Welt der Finsternis *Ursache und Wirkung *Nur in meiner Fantasie *Das Ende der Finsternis *Die Auferstehung der Finsternis *Im Nebel *Vergiss mein nicht *Die Sehnsucht nach Finsternis *Das Boot *Die Zitterer *Die Rache der Finsternis *Nenn mich nicht Feigling *Ein ungleiches Bündnis *Die Familie der Finsternis *Rock Never Dies *Celebrating The Life Of Asa Fox *Stuck In The Middle (With You) *Family Feud Bücher *Supernatural: Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester *Supernatural: John Winchester's Journal *Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting *The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show *The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls Von mir überarbeitete Artikel Orte *Fegefeuer *Roosevelt-Anstalt *Luzifers Käfig *Avalon Zauber & Rituale *Die 66 Siegel *Hoodoo *Exorzismus *Schadenszauber Charaktere *Robert Johnson Wesen und Monster *Shtriga *Die sieben Todsünden *Hexen *Engel *Banshee *Moloch Objekte & Sonstiges *Ektoplasma *Hexenbeutel *Weihwasser *Engelsschwert *Seele *Fluchkisten *Hasenpfote *Männer der Schriften *Britische Männer der Schriften Sigillen und Fallen *Teufelsfalle (Schutz) *Henochische Sigillen *Engelfalle ---- There is more to reality than meets a normal eye. Behind the curtain of everyday consciousness is hidden another unutterably strange mental universe...